1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for teaching. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved method for providing educational content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Students have been taught using classroom-style educational presentations for millennia. More recently, advances in the arts of computing and communications have enabled students to view educational content remotely. But, most of this educational content is generalized and lacks the breadth and coordination required to effectively cover typical subjects taught in schools and universities. Further, this content cannot generally be used to reinforce educational presentations a student witnesses in the classroom.
Despite advances in these technological building blocks, there remains a long felt need within the United States and other countries for ways and means to improve the educational process. This is especially the case in certain of the public schools of the United States. Despite this need and the large expenditures made by many entities responsible for the public education, the desired improvements have not, in the opinions of many, occurred. What is needed is a method for education that motivates the primary stakeholders, including teachers, teaching institutions and students, to leverage the capabilities of technology to solve this problem.